<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woes of Time by ralf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093391">The Woes of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf'>ralf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Immortality Angst, M/M, but like mild okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's eyes catch on the keris displayed on the low table and he realizes with a sinking feeling that he's staring at the future that awaits him. Loss is nothing new to him – he has already lost one parent – but the reminder of its inevitability settles heavily in his stomach.<br/>“How do you deal with it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woes of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Think of this set somewhere in late 2A but don't ask me to pinpoint an exact time. Did I mention how ridiculous the Shadowhunters timeline is lately? Because it absolutely is, hahaha.</p><p>PS: I feel like the pacing is a bit off, but whatever. It is what it is I guess??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the loft swings open on its own when Simon is still several steps away. He makes his way inside, frowning at the empty main room.</p><p>“Magnus?” he calls.</p><p>Impeccably timed and most likely not coincidentally at all Magnus emerges from his apothecary. “Ah, hello Simon. What brings you to my doorstep?”</p><p>Simon shrugs, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “I went by the DuMort today and Raphael didn't even open the door for me. Do you have any idea why he's angry with me this time?”</p><p>A shadow passes over Magnus's face and Simon waves his hands which results in his jacket flapping. He continues hastily, “I just mean, last time Raphael was irritated with me he kept hissing whenever we met and it took me three weeks to realize it was because I forgot to return the suit I borrowed. If there's a way to speed things up--”</p><p>“It's not your fault this time,” Magnus cuts him off. He gives Simon a reassuring smile but there's a sadness in his eyes that definitely wasn't there before. “You just picked a bad day. It's the anniversary of his mother's death.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Simon curses before he can stop himself. “I didn't know that.”</p><p>“You couldn't have,” Magnus says gently. There's not a hint of accusation in his voice.</p><p>Simon thinks of his own mother who thinks he's too busy with studying and his band to make time to come see her, and who he can never again share a meal with the way they used to. <span>His eyes catch on the keris displayed on the low table and he realizes with a sinking feeling that he's staring at the future that awaits him. Loss is nothing new to him – he has already lost one parent – but the reminder of its inevitability settles heavily in his stomach.</span></p><p><span>“How do you deal with it?”</span> he asks, unable to drag his eyes from the dagger.</p><p>Magnus follows his gaze and lets out a long breath. He's silent for a long moment before he answers. “You make your peace with it.”</p><p>Simon gets the distinct feeling that this may be the first thing that becomes worse with time, not better. The knowledge that you can outlive everyone you love, gathering more and more evidence of this fact as the years pass. He's been a vampire for barely a month. He hasn't wrapped his head around what that means for him in the long run, not really. For the first time since turning he's scared to think about what he's become.</p><p>Magnus takes a careful step closer and rests his hand on Simon's shoulder. “Don't start fretting just yet. You can always get hit by a bus tomorrow, over and done.”</p><p>Simon laughs, the words comforting him a bit despite himself. “I suppose you're right.”</p><p>Magnus squeezes his shoulder before letting go. “Not knowing the future is one of the few reprieves us immortals get.”</p><p><em>Us immortals</em>, Simon thinks. Magnus is right. He's not alone in this.</p><p>The door to the loft opens again and Alec steps in, freezing halfway over the threshold. He blinks at Simon for a moment, then enters slowly.</p><p>“You're early,” Magnus notes, pleased.</p><p>Simon takes in the way Magnus shoots heart-eyes at Alec like he is wont to do, and he wonders how Magnus does it. To love a mortal, knowing it can't last. What Magnus said about busses may be true, but then he is how many centuries old? He must have had his heart broken by mortality countless times, by lovers and friends alike. How does he deal with the never-ending sorrow of losing people?</p><p>“How?” he asks, helplessly. “How do you do it?”</p><p>Magnus turns back to him and there's more than a hint of melancholy in his smile. “Fighting the inevitable is tiring and just makes you bitter. You learn to enjoy the brightness of things and ignore the rest.” He shrugs. “You make your peace with it.”</p><p>Simon doesn't know what to say or how to feel. Silence stretches between them, a bit heavy and a bit sad.</p><p>Alec inches towards the door. When the movement catches Simon's attention he looks a bit caught. “I'm interrupting. I'll come back later.”</p><p>“No need,” Simon says hurriedly. Magnus is right (again), dwelling on things they can't change is depressing. “I was done anyway.” He looks at Magnus who nods, his smile already more lighthearted.</p><p>Simon returns the nod and then scurries away, only just pulling the loft door closed behind himself. Without clear intent on his part his focus remains in the loft.</p><p>“What was that?” Alec's tone sounds slightly confused.</p><p>A deep breath. “Just sharing the woes of being a downworlder.” A pause. “Why don't I portal us somewhere nice, to take both our minds off of it?”</p><p>More silence. Simon can all too easily picture Alec's concerned frown that's borderline scowl.</p><p>“Okay,” the answer comes at last, followed by the distinct sound of a kiss.</p><p>Simon hastily backtracks his senses and mentally chides himself for accidental voyeurism. Eavesdropperism? This is why he needs these Vampire 101 Lessons from Raphael, no matter how awkward and uneducational they might be. But since they're not happening today...</p><p>Skipping the last steps of the stairs Simon decides to text Clary and see if she's free. It's been ages since they last hung out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>